Until Next Time: No Air
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: It's just a simple reunion, is what they tell themselves, but they know otherwise. This is more than a reunion, it's so heartbreaking, but it's their reality... Until next time.


**Okay, so this is some sort of a spin-off to "The One That Got Away", its based on the future of the story, but set in the Vampire Academy world.**

**Summary: It's a simple reunion, that's what they keep telling themselves, yet as they sit there together, they can't help the old feelings to re-surface. It's one night on the bar, one simple night-out drinking, together, like the old times... until their next time together.**

**Review.**

**"No Air" Jordin Sparks**  
>(feat. Chris Brown)<p>

_[Jordin]_  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<p>

If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<p>

_[Chris Brown]_  
>I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave<br>My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<p>

_[Jordin]_  
>But how do you expect me<br>to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus:]_  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<br>It's no air, no air

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<p>

_[Chris Brown]_  
>I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew<br>Right off the ground to float to you  
>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<p>

_[Jordin]_  
>But somehow I'm still alive inside<br>You took my breath, but I survived  
>I don't know how, but I don't even care<p>

_[Both:]_  
>So how do you expect me<br>to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<p>

It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Chorus]_

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No more  
>It's no air, no air<p>

_[Chorus]_

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<p>

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<p>

Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<p>

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air<p>

**3rd POV **

It's imple.

Or it should be. But she knows different, hell, they both know different. They know what they're walking into, and they're ready for it, at least that's what they keep telling themselves.

Rose bites on her lower lip, a habit she has picked on since the last time she saw him, which was three years ago. Three agonizing years ago. For both of them, even if he does not want to admit it to himself.

_"It's just drinks," _is what she tells herself, her hand on the door handle. Her breathing has picked up, but she decides to be brave. She is Rose Hathaway after all.

_"It's just drinks," _is what he tells himself, twisting the drink around in his hand, only half-listening to Vikktoria as she entertains him.

Rose opens the door, the smell of the bar hitting her full force. The slight breeze that entered with her carries her essence all the way to him. He inhales what she smells like, for the first time in three years. It's exactly the same. He looks up, to see her walking towards them. He straightens himself out, taking one final drink from his cup.

She sees him too, he's the first person he notices. She walks toward the table, taking in big breaths, afraid of what is to happen next. She reaches them, stands in front of them, Vikktoria in the middle of this reunion.

"Hi," she whispers. It's one simple word, but holds much more than a greeting. It holds longing, anger, resentment, love, hurt, but most of all it's her way of saying _I missed you._

"Hi," he whispers back. Once more, it's one simple word, but this one is much more stronger, holding love, pain, and anger, mostly at himself. It's his way of saying _I'm sorry. _

"Take a seat," Vikktoria says to her, with a huge smile on her face.

She sits down, and she orders drinks, for the first time in years she is going to drink, knowing Lissa is completely safe.

And that's how it starts. They drink, shots, beer, whatever comes their way, and they laugh.

They catch on the last three years of their lives away from each other. They tell each other all the funny stuff that they've been through, along with the sad ones.

They're so into each other, so in sync, they don't notice when the young brunette stand up with a huge smile on her face, and walks out of the bar. She gives Eddie Castile thumbs up, who in return smiles, looking back at the pair sitting down.

Even though they don't want to, they go into dangerous territory. Their dating lives. They both knew they could have never stayed single, no matter what.

"I haven't dated since, but I love my daughter, everyone is surprised by how good of a mother I am. She's the reason I'm alive," she whispered, looking away from him. She thinks back to the daughter she has home, a small, one year old, who is beautiful. Dimitri can't help it, he is jealous, but he's happy for her.

"I haven't dated in two years," he said, almost pathetically. He couldn't bring himself to date other woman, not when his Roza was alive. Not when he still loved her.

"I miss you," was the only answer she got. She closed her eyes, blinking back to tears.

"I miss you so much,it hurts me, every day, not to be able to hold you in my arms, my soul aches for you, every inch of my body yearns for you Roza, but it's whats best. I love you so much it hurts to breathe."

He'd done it again, in a few words he had said what it takes her a whole paragraph to say.

She shook her head. "How do you know what's best for me? You left me, after you said you'd stick with me until the end. You left, with no goodbye, no note, no nothing. What am I suppose to do? When I miss you, day and night, when you're in my thoughts every second of my stupid, pathetic life. You didn't ask me... I've spent the past three years, wanting answers, and not having them. All I got were updates from your family, but that was only the first year, I gave up after that. I convinced Lissa to come here, at first I said it was for a change of scenery, but I knew deep down it was so i could at least get a glimpse at you, pathetic really. Fuck, Dimitri, I have to look at pictures, look at old videos, just to see you, to _feel _you with me. I was going to come here, and lie to you, and say I'm over you, but to hell with that, I'm not over you."

She let out a breath, and a few tears. The bar was starting to get empty, only a few Moroi were here, along with a few guardians. She got up, ready to live. She was stupid to believe she would get answers. They'd spent the last hours just talking about non sense, but she just couldn't anymore. She couldn't keep acting like it wasn't hurting her, like she had moved on. And to be honest, so was he.

He got up with a speed he didn't he had and grabbed her arm.

"I just want to know why you left," she whispered like a lost, little girl.

He lost his temper. He was so angry, at her, at himself, at the whole fucking world.

"You really wanna know why I left?" he asked, gripping her arms.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I left because I was afraid of hurting you. I realized Rose, I'm still a monster. I didn't want to infect you with my anger, my violence, my temper against yours. I'm still a monster Rose, why don't you fucking understand? I still have a part of Strigoi in me, I'm violent Rose, I lose my temper easily, I'm not under control..." he trailed off, noticing the anguish look on her beautiful face.

She looked down, to find his hands gripping her shoulders. Slowly, he let go of her, steeping backwards, and crossing his arms. His hands were trembling.

"Do you understand now?" he asked painfully, begging her to understand, pleading with her, to grasp the concept of what was going on.

And like a slap to the face, she did. She placed her own hands, where his had been not so long ago, and let the tears fall. The bar was empty, aside form them, and Eddie, who just watched them, knowing Rose would need comfort after this.

She understood there was still a part of Strigoi in him that took over him sometimes. She wasn't safe... She wasn't safe with her own soul mate, and it just hurt so much. It was so unbearable, she gasped for the air she needed, for the air that only he could provide.

He didn't dare go anywhere near her, to even touch her. She sat down on the chair, hugging herself, rocking herself back and forth.

Two souls crying a few feet away from each other, needing the comfort only they could provide for each other, but understanding the consequences of it. Dimitri was so much better off, using his anger, his temper, what was left of his strigoi self to fight, and kill those monsters. He was better off away from his only weakness. Because that's what she was, his only weakness. A weakness he couldn't afford. He was still part strigoi, still holding on to that anger, darkness, that was in him.

"I love you... The worst part of this, it feels almost normal."

An hour later, the sun was beginning to set up, and they were both done crying. They'd began laughing half-heartedly with each other. Eddie was long gone, not that anybody noticed.

Maybe they could mend their friendship. Yet, as they leave the bar, together, laughing like old times, they know the only way they will be able to be together is through friendship. They will have to spend decades together, yet not truly _together. _It breaks their hearts, but it's the only way.

Oh, how has life been so harsh for them. Rose had thought she would finally have Dimitri, after everything, and then, she wakes up one morning to find him gone. And now he's here, but she can't have him. Not completely. Not now. Not ever.

They decide they will move on, it's what is best for both of them. This isn't healthy, but they both know it will take a long time for them to be able to move on, even if they are already starting to. Slowly, they are letting go, realizing what they have is still there, but can not be. They have this whole in their chest, hurting more than ever, a pain that seems it will kill them. They have a missing piece, a piece that they will never find.

They know that even when they move on, when they see each other again, there will always be that spark, that flow of electricity, that feeling of being so in sync, that even their hearts beat at the same rate.

Maybe every once in a while they will give in, but nothing more. They'll have to stand next to each other and yearn for one simple touch... But not be able to give it to each other.

They look at each other, give one more small smile, a simple wave, a whisper of a goodbye, with a promise they will see each other again, and walk away from each other. Dimitri to fight off the Strigoi, and Rose to protect the queen, and her child.

Once more, they go their separate ways.

Until next time.

**Rose.**

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_  
><em>You took my breath, but I survived<em>  
><em>I don't know how, but I don't even care.<em>

**Dimitri.**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there._

**Both. **

_It's no air._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

* * *

><p><strong>It may not be as long, but it still holds that angst, right? I mean, I almost cried, while writing it. I wish I could write longer chapters, but I can't, writing this seemed really long, only it wasn't...<strong>

**To me it's so heart breakingly, they can't be together, they love each other, but he's too dangerous for her...**

***sigh* Review(:**


End file.
